Zorua And The Mystery Of The Confinement Jewel
by Zoroark .I
Summary: Join Maya, Tactic, Riolu and a group of missfit pokémon as they set off on a journey to save their hometowns. Disclaimer- I do not own pokémon. Please don't use my OCs without my permission.
1. Chapter 1 - The Prophecy

Do you want your OC in my story?

\- I can put your OC in my story! Just include the following.

The Pokémon:

It's Name:

Personality:

Why you want it in my story:

Other things you wish to include:

Thank you for your support and ideas! My story is an adventure story, so I might not include lazy characters. I don't own pokémon, but I own my OCs. I will always give you credit for your OCs.

\- Zoroark .I

" Class dismissed! " Barked , an elegant Delphox who taught at Umbra Elementary. The class whooped and hollered. Today was Friday, and everyone needed to relax after a long week of work. Maya, a shiny zorua, stepped out of the class and waited for her friend, a clever Meinfoo who went by the name of Tactic. " Tactic! Where are you? " Maya yelled.

" Where you least expect me! " Tactic appeared out of the blue, tackling Maya with lighting speed, pinning her friend down. " Alright, alright, I surrender! "

Tactic hopped off of her beaten opponent. " Riolu taught me how to do that! " She said proudly. You mean your boyfriend? She silently teased. Riolu was a modest student who specialized in fighting type moves and controlling and reading aura. He had a name, but it was an old tradition for an Aura Apprentice to take on their species name, rather than their own, only sharing it with their mates and family. Riolu and Tactic had become close friends and it was pretty clear that they wanted to be more than friends.

Instead, she forced a smile. " Cool! We should probably be getting home now. "

Later~

Maya and Tactic arrived at Torren Village soon, laughing and chatting all the way. Suddenly a scream split the air along with a laughing sound, deep and menacing. " What was that?!" The duo squeaked in unison.

Then Tactic rolled her eyes. " Probably the Back Alleys. You know them and their pranks! "

The Back Alleys were a group of pokémon who loved to cause trouble. Among them where Lurk ( a Murckrow ), Ruse ( a Liepard ), Sneak ( a Weavile ) , Sly ( a Gengar) and, the ring leader, Plot ( a Houndoom ). Their name suited them well. They hid out in the alleyways, pranking pokémon and showing no remorse when they hurt a pokémon to successfully prank another. They didn't go to school, and were never caught. Rumor had it that you had to do something nasty to get into their group, and that, once you did, Plot gave you what he called an ' Alley name ', which were based off of what you did to get into the group.

" We should stop them! It could be worse than we think! " Maya growled. Tactic nodded in agreement. She knew that they could be truly terrible. They killed her dad.

As they arrived in the Back Alley's territory, they saw a snobby looking Sneasel with her hands on her hips. " Is everything alright? " Tactic asked.

The Sneasel's eyes glinted. " Wouldn't you like to know? " She smirked.

" Yes, we would. " Maya said, trying to be patient.

" I don't think your stumpy legs would be able to keep up, mutt. "

Ha! You must be new here! Maya was competitive, bold, stubborn, and extremely agile. She had become the fastest pokémon in town with ease. Tactic was fast as well, but she was focused on something else right now. The sneasel's aura. It seemed to be laughing at her, revealing her true nature. She was a trickster, a prankster. She began to focus on her own aura, becoming one with it. Tactic focused even harder and gasped in awe as a sphere formed in her palm. She launched it at the sneasel without a warning. " She's trying to trick us! Run! "

The two friends spun around and sprinted away nimbly to their homes, which were right next to each other. Maya heard a scream. Screaming, the new cliché of the day! She thought bitterly. Tactic stood, clutching the grass in her front yard as an odd ring opened up in front of her door. It sucked up everything within nine yards of it. Maya had to cling to the grass as well. She looked over and saw Tactic beginning to lose her strength. No! This ring would not steal her best friend! Burning with rage, Maya launched a weak Shadow Ball at her friend. It knocked her out of the ring's path. Dazed, she stood up as the ring vanished with a soft pop! Pokémon wandered out of their houses, looking shocked. " It's true! The prophecy is coming true! " Yelled an old Xatu.

" What? You are as old as you are paranoid! It was the Back Alleys! I am going home! Or far away from here!" It was Scorch, a bad tempered Flareon. She was a sad widow, her husband MIA for four years now.

The other pokémon nodded their heads in agreement and stomped off into their homes. All except for Maya and Tactic. " What prophecy? "

" My name is Sciat. I have seen the future and it does not look good. It is filled with peril, discord and disorder. Only a hero can stop it. Maybe more than one. "

" There is an evil, ruthless, power hungry pokémon stirring in the desert. It has been confined in a prison for thousands of years. However, as punishment for a crime committed long ago, it has been awakened. Freed. It's unstoppable! " He cried, his gaze clouded.

" But, " he said. " It can be confined once more by a jewel unlike any other. The Confinement Jewel. To obtain this jewel, you will need five items."

" An Ember of War, the Bone Of A Beloved, A Shard Of A Secret, A Free Spirit, and an Ancient Song."

Maya's head whirled. No one would believe him. No one would go seek these items. Her eyes met Sciat's. Knowledge flowed through her, and she saw a terrible chaotic world filled with death and disorder. She knew now. It was her destiny. Tactic's , too. But something told her to let her discover it on her own.

Tactic stared at the odd psychic type. Should she trust him? Taking a deep breath, she read his aura.

It was frail, and crumbling, and revealed an old pokémon shaken by knowledge and choas yet to come. Yet he was still wise. Tactic wanted to help this man. But how!? Go seek the jewel, little one. It was her destiny. " I wish to seek the items! "

Maya nodded. " I do as well. " Sciat studied the two pokémon before him. A great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. This is my true destiny! " You must leave soon!"

" But what about our families? Our homes? Food? " Maya inquired.

Sciat frowned. " You are right. I will give you three days to find food, traveling companions, and , of course , the Legends. "

" You will find the Legends in my house. Come to me at the end of the third day for them. "

With that, the pokémon flew off, leaving the young pokémon with one thought in their heads. What am I going to tell my family?!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Third Wheel

Maya stumbled into her home. " Hello, sweetie! " said a cheerful voice. Maya scowled. Her Mom never called her 'sweetie'! It was always something like M or sport. _She's probably just tired._ She told herself. " Dad is in the kitchen, love. " she cooed. _Maybe she's been drinking that berry juice again._

The kitchen was a wreck. Greasy pots littered the floor. The fridge was wide open, and glass covered the floor. And in the midst of it all, stood her dad, a witty Zoroark who was normally quite the neat freak. " Dad?! Are you okay? " she yelped.

Dad only nodded, and walked over to her. " How's it going? We're cooking your favorite tonight, Oran berries and squash. "

Maya scowled. " Grilled or fried? " Something was definitely wrong here. She _hated_ Oran berries and loathed the thought of squash.

Her Dad smiled. " Grilled, of course! "

" But Dad, " she began. " I like your baked Sitrus Berries and smoked Rawst Berries! Don't you remember? "

Dad just shrugged. " Then maybe tomorrow! " He chirped happily.

Maya walked into the living room, where her Mom, a solemn yet kind shiny Zoroark sat on the couch. " Mom?"

" What is it ..." She seemed to stop as if trying to remember something. " sweetie? "

Maya sat down on her lap and looked up into her mother's eyes. " I have to do something very important. "

" What? Homework? "

" No. It's much more ... personal. "

" Are you in he- "

" No! No! Nothing like that! Something bad is happening in town. An evil pokémon! "

" Oh. " Mom said, as if disappointed.

" I'll be gone for a long time. In three days, I'll leave to go on a journey. "

Her mom narrowed her eyes. " Okay! Have fun playing your game! By the way, Tactic's Mum called. She invited you over for a sleepover at her house. Have fun! " Maya stared into her Mom's eyes. She nearly gasped. They were glazed over. Gray. " Okay. I'll go, but I should leave soon! "

Maya rushed up the stairs. Was her Mom lying?

She went through a list of things she should grab in her head. Sleeping bag? Check! Secret Candy Stash? Check! Camping bag and supplies? Check!

Maya rushed downstairs. " Bye Mom! " She yelled as she slipped through the door.

She arrived at Tactic's house in less than a minute. " Tactic?! Let me in! " She yelled as she knocked on the door. She leaped back as it was thrown open. " What, twerp? " It was Scorch. Where was Tactic's Mom?

" Oh its you! I called you to keep Tac company while I go home. Chi is on a business trip and wants me to watch her but I don't wanna. I'll give you half of my income. What do ya say, kid? " Scorch said.

Maya considered her options. Tactic and her needed to leave as soon as they could and go to Scait. Plus with half the income . . . . . " Deal! " Scorch bolted out of the door.

" Maya? "

" Yeah, it's me,"

" We have to pack! I told Mum that I was going on a camping trip with you for a long time..." She stopped and looked down. " I lied. To my own Mum."

" It's okay! We will need camping stuff, right? So we are going camping!"

" And ummm, Maya? "

" What? "

" Can Riolu come, too?"

" Did I hear you correctly?! "

" He's almost an Aura Warrior, but he has to evolve first. I think that if he goes on a journey with me, he'll evolve and then he'll be able to mentor me! Do you know what that means? "

" No. "

" I'll be able to become an official Aura Apprentice! Isn't that great? "

Maya felt something burning inside of her, strong and fierce as a storm. " Will he bring his own food? "

" Yes! "

" Will he bring his own sleeping bag? "

" And a tent for each of us! "

" Fine! "

" Yes! I'll tell him now! " Tactic slammed the door shut.

" Am I that replaceable? " She murmured.


	3. Chapter 3- Riolu The Smooth

**Before this story begins, I would like to give a huge shout out to some of the greatest online friends and editors ever, eternalkatsu1010 and Dranicus have amazing OCs and stories, so please go check them out and review their awesome stories**

 **\- Zoroark .I**

Riolu sat on the soft red living room couch, reading a book that was all about the history of Aura Warriors. He jumped as the family phone started ringing, an odd jingle that sounded like the hardcore version of some elevator tune. _Arceus, why did you invent such odd music?_ Sighing, he abandoned his studies and picked up the phone. "Riolu?" _Tactic!_

"Hey, Tactic." He said, almost nonchalantly. Though, inside, his heart was pounding, as if it were trying to shatter his rib cage. _Stop it!_

"I know a way you can evolve! Soon!"

He put down the phone. _What should I say to that?_

 _You idiot! Maybe, I don't know, thanks or cool or wow? You freaking introvert!_ Riolu scolded himself as he picked up the phone once more, trying to calm himself.

"Riolu? You there?"

"Sorry, dropped the phone." _And along with it, my social skills._

"Are you interested?" Tactic asked hopefully.

"Heck yeah, I'm interested!"

 _Calm down! Calm down!_

"Err.. I mean sure, whatever." Riolu corrected himself.

He heard a bubbly, suppressed sound, almost like laughter, but hesitant. Was she giggling at him?! "Tactic? You there?"

"I'm fine, it's just that was so ... smooth." She replied, and started cracking up.

Riolu expected that comment to hurt, to scar him emotionally. But as cheesy and cliché as it might've sounded, her laughter seemed contagious. Riolu laughed, too and for awhile, they both laughed into their phones, filling their houses with noise. "Okay, okay, back to business,"

"So, do you want to come over and talk about my idea?"

"Sure, but I've gotta call my Dad first. He won't really care, but it wouldn't hurt to tell him."

"Okay, see you soon!"

 **I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to write from Riolu's point of view. What did you think of Riolu The Introvert? Please, review and let me know. Since this chapter was short, the next one will probably be up soon, and it will be longer. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day!**


	4. Hiatus

I apologize for not uploading any chapters lately. I have to take a break for personal reasons, so this story will be on a temporary hiatus. Don't worry, I _will_ be posting again soon!


	5. Chapter 4 - I'm Back!

**Story time! Sorry about the hiatus. Before my story starts, I have a few announcements. It has been brought to my attention that my story needs work. I agree one hundred percent, and after this chapter, I will be thoroughly editing and revising my story so you can enjoy it more. This means that instead of having new chapters, I will edit my old ones for awhile. After that, my chapters will become shorter, that way I can update more often. Thank you for your support.**

 **\- Zoroark I.**

Maya furrowed her brow, her red eyes narrow slits through her blue eyelids. She had lost track of how long she'd been outside under a thin moon and shining stars. _Tactic better hurry up,_ She thought as her muscles grew stiff.

Sighing, she leaned against the white, wooden door, her ears touching the golden door knob. She gazed up at the stars and wondered if Tactic was done yet. Then the stars spun around her, and Maya let out a yelp as she toppled over, the world a blur of color. When it stopped, she saw yellow paws and a fuzzy rug that read 'EMOCLEW' in bold letters.

"Maya, why are you laying down?"

Leaping to her feet and shaking her head, Maya saw Tactic standing in front of her, her pale yellow cheeks tinged pink. _Pink?_ "Tactic, are you sick? Your face looks kind of pink."

Tactic's ears folded back against her head, her cheeks going from faded pink to bright red. "No! No! I am fine!"

"He said he could come, why wouldn't I be fine?" She said in a tone Maya had not ever heard her use before.

Something burned inside of Maya, fierce and hot as a fire. "So, were are you going for your honeymoon?" Maya growled dryly as Tactic closed the door.

The mienfoo jumped a bit, her cheeks pink once more. "What do you mean?" She squeaked.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Maya snapped. "I don't want to go on this journey if you're going to be moony-eyed over _him_ the whole time!"

" _He_ has a name, you know. And _I_ don't want to go if you're going to be grouchy all the time." Tactic retorted defensively.

Maya opened her mouth to fire back a few insults of her own, but was interrupted by a cheerful, loud _Ding-dong!_

The anger faded from Tactic's eyes. "It's Riolu!"

Riolu stood in front of Tactic's house, a large backpack on his shoulders . Worst case scenario, she would hate him or her friend would. What could go wrong if they hated him anyway? _Lots of things._

He watched as the door flew open, revealing a cozy living room, a welcome mat, a Zorua and a Meinfoo.

The Meinfoo? She greeted him enthusiastically, a smile on her face that made the room seem even more welcoming. "Hi Tactic!" Riolu chirped happily.

The Zorua? She smiled at him sweetly, but the look in her red eyes and the sneer in her voice as she growled "Hi, _Riolu._ " sent a chill up his back. She spat his name as if it were a sour, crude word, nothing more than food stuck in her throat. She looked liked he had threatened her, and now it was time for a fight. To the death. "Hi Maya." He stammered.

Maya took a step towards Riolu, a dangerous spark in her eyes that was sure to start a fire.

Tactic rushed to Riolu's side, putting a paw on his shoulder, glaring at Maya like a mother to a disobedient child. "Maya," She growled through gritted teeth. "Stand down."

Maya froze. She stared at her, her legs stiff, eyes wide with shock. After a few seconds, the baffled pokemon took a few steps backward. "I'll be waiting in the living room." She said, no emotion in her voice. Maya walked away and flopped onto the living room couch, a plush black leather couch that stood in front of a large, flat TV.

"Well," Tactic paused for a moment, sighing. "Put down your stuff and we'll get settled in the living room." She walked away into the living room, which had a large black leather couch, a smaller, black leather couch, and an even smaller black leather chair, her mom's favorite, and a large TV. A window sat above the largest couch, white curtains closed and in front of the TV stood a brown table. Maya was curled up on the second smallest one, back turned away from the world. Tactic plopped on the spot next to her as Riolu walked in. "Come sit down," Tactic chirped, forcing a note of joy into her voice.

He took a seat in the smallest chair, awkwardly shifting around to get comfortable. When he was done, Maya sat up, ears angled towards him. "We have much to discuss."

"But before we start," Maya said,a grin on her face that would've unnerved Giritina. "What do you think the purpose of this quest is?"

Maya felt triumph surge through her as he shuffled his hands nervously and failed to meet her eyes. "Well?"

"To evolve." He mumbled. Maya could feel Tactic wince beside her, as if a Beedrill had stung her.

"I, uh, kinda didn't tell him what he would have to do _to_ evolve." Tactic said sheepishly.

 _You idiot!_ She screeched in her head. "Didn't tell me what?" Riolu asked, sounding anxious. _Looks like I'm surrounded by idiots!_ "No wonder you're perfect for each other!"

 **Thanks for reading! Fun facts of the day:**

 **\- Riolu was originally supposed to be an Absol who suffered anxiety, but I changed this last second.**

 **\- The relationship between the three (Tactic, Maya, and Riolu) was originally a love triangle but I didn't really like the idea.**

 **\- Maya was originally supposed to be a boy (Illusio), who fell in love with Tactic, but I didn't like Illusio, and he was changed to Maya.**

 **\- Maya was almost a Snivy.**

 **\- Tactic was originally an Emolga with a bad habit of flirting, but I changed it quickly, fearing that it might influence younger readers.**

 **\- Riolu's name was supposed to be Tobi, but I came up with the idea of Aura Warriors, and this was changed quickly.**

 **\- The villian was originally a Shadow Lugia, but it was changed to add more mystery and suspense to the story. (I'll give you a hint, he's part ghost type and part psychic type.)**


End file.
